Happy Birthday, Canada!
by SparkTen
Summary: It's Canada's birthday. But will anyone remember?


_A/N- Just thought that I should write a little birthday fic for Canada since I missed Iceland's birthday~ Yep, so beware of cliché plotline, grammar errors galore, and general badness! _

_DISCLAIMER- Would this be on Fanfiction if I actually owned Hetalia? _

**Canada's Birthday 2011**

Canada was a quiet country. He usually didn't mind the fact that hardly anyone remembered who he was, but today was different.

When he woke up that morning, the morning of July 1, he thought that at least _one _person would remember. He was wrong. The first part of his day went by without a hitch. Canada got out of bed promptly at 7:30 AM, and got dressed into his favorite red hoodie with the white maple leaf on it. For pants, he decided on a comfortable pair of jeans that he had bought the other day. After brushing his teeth, he combed through his wavy blond hair that he had somehow gotten from France with his old comb before running downstairs. He made a few pancakes and drenched them in maple syrup (as usual) before pouring himself a tall glass of orange juice. Digging into his not-so-special birthday breakfast, he finished it quickly, excited about the day ahead. Canada then threw on a pair of red and white converse sneakers, put on his glasses (they were for distance, so he didn't need them most of the time), and grabbed his keys before heading out the door. Locking it, he decided to visit America.

On his way to America's house, Canada found himself humming happily.He watched his people as they waved his flag in the air and laughed with glee. A smile graced his lips at the site. _Hopefully, I'll make it home before the fireworks start, _he thought to himself. Before he knew it, Canada found himself in front of America's house. It was a modest house, not like the mansion that most thought the egotistic American lived in, but it wasn't small either. Walking towards the door, Canada stopped for a moment to admire the roses growing along the path.

"Hey, Canadia!" America exclaimed giving the startled Canadian a tackle hug from behind.

Canada squeaked (a very manly squeak) in surprise as his brother's arms wrapped around his waist. "H-hey, America," he said, not even bothering to mention that his name was 'Canada' and not 'Canadia'.

The taller blond laughed at the Canadian before letting him go, "Haha, you know, I was just about to go to your house when I found you here in front of my house."

"Really?" Canada asked hopefully. _Maybe he really did remember this year..._

"Yeah! I ran out of that maple syrup you gave me at the last World Meeting and I needed some more."

"Oh..." the Canadian said sadly. _I should've known. Why would America of all people remember my, his _brother's_, birthday. _

America, oblivious to the other's disappointment, just grinned. "So I guess I'll stop by your house later, I just remembered that I have to ... uh, watch my favorite show now. Yeah, see ya, lil' bro!"

Canada watched as America ran back into his house. "But we're the same age now..." he mumbled.

oOoOo

Next, Canada decided to visit France. Spirits slightly dampened by the fact that his own brother had forgotten his birthday (at least he remembered who he was this time), he hoped that his former caretaker had at least remembered.

Knocking on the door of France's elegant three-story house just outside of Paris, he waited for the flamboyant Frenchman to answer. _Please let him remember. Please let him remember. Please let hi-_

His thoughts were interrupted as said Frenchman opened the door. "Ah, mon cher petit Canada!"

"Bonjour, France," Canada mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

France chuckled as a light blush appeared on the Canadian's cheeks, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this little visit?" he asked ushering the boy into his house. He sat down on his plush armchair before pouring them both a cup of tea.

Canada shyly took a seat on the couch opposite to France's chair. Taking a cup, he took a small sip before answering. "W-Well, I was just wondering if you're ... doing anything special today."

"Non, I do not believe I am. Why do you ask this?"

"No reason..."

Canada had left France's house shortly afterwards. Now even more disappointed, he decided to visit one more person before the day ended. It was already six o'clock back at his house, and the fireworks would be starting in about two hours. Glumly walking towards a certain Englishman's house, he took a deep breath. _Maybe England will remember, he always looks so organized and he always remembers America's birthday..._

Stepping onto the porch of the Victorian styled house, Canada pressed the small doorbell.

_Ding-dong!_

The door opened a moment later, revealing the Canadian's other former caretaker.

"H-Hi, Engla-"

"YOU BLOODY GIT!"

Before Canada could process what was happening, he found himself being chased through London by an angry Englishman.

"AND STAY OUT!" England screamed before storming back towards the city. In the last half hour, a certain Canadian had been chased out of London by an enraged England, who thought that he was America. On his birthday too.

Sighing, Canada decided to just go back home. At least there, he could celebrate with his people.

oOoOo

"Ah, home sweet home."

Canada had arrived back at his house and was planning on making himself some pancakes before watching the fireworks. It would be an okay ending to his birthday, he thought. Unlocking the door to his house, he found that it was already unlocked. _Huh? I'm pretty sure that I locked it before I left... Maybe I just forgot._

Opening the door, the Canadian found himself jumping ten feet into the air as the lights were suddenly turned on and dozens of nations yelled, "SURPRISE!".

"W-What's going on?" he asked, not believing his eyes. There were about a hundred nations, mostly his friends (when they actually remembered who he was), gathered in his house, all wearing party hats and smiling at him. While the outside of the house appeared normal, the inside was decorated with red and white streamers, balloons, and paper maple leaves. A table filled with presents (mostly wrapped in red and white wrapping paper) was sitting in the corner of the room, while on the other side, there was a table filled with food and an elegant five tier cake. A sound system had also made its way into his living room, and was currently blasting his national anthem.

"Happy birthday, mon cher~!" France exclaimed as he waltzed out of his kitchen, a smaller one tier cake in his hand. A lit maple leaf shaped candle was stuck in the middle. "Make a wish," he said holding the cake in front of the Canadian's face.

_I wish, _he thought, _that I had some pancakes right now._

His birthday cake turned out to be pancake flavored.

_A/N- Sorry 'bout the rushed plot and sucky ending, but I didn't have a lot of time to write this. I only had time cause my cousins were watching Pokemon and too distracted to ask me to play with them. So I think the French is pretty much self explanatory, but please correct me if any of the phrases I used are incorrect. I also know nothing about Canada Day, as I live in the USA, so I ask you to please correct me if I got anything wrong. Well, besides all of that, review please? ^^_

_Happy Canada Day, everyone! :D_


End file.
